Do You Feel How I Do?
by Reina Hiwatari
Summary: Vincents Having A Little Trouble Telling Cid How He Feels, Can A Group Gathering And A Little Sun Give Vin The Courage To Tell Cid? Rated M For Yaoi, Lauguage.
1. Chapter 1: Snow In Nibelheim

_Disclaimer: I do not know Cid or Vincent for any of the other FF characters, I know my mind, a few possessions, but none of those are Square Enix…I also don't know songs that are featured in this fic either._

Key:

Text – Normal Text

_Notes _– Authors Notes

(Hm) – Character Thoughts

**Hey** – Demon's Thoughts (Only Chaos and Gallian in this one)

-Pov/Flashback- - Show change of Point of View or A Flashback or Time/Place…

_I've been reading a lot of CidxVin Fan fictions the last week, so I though I Would give it a shot myself, this story will be running along with my VinxTifa "Lost Or Forgotten" fic._

_Oh yeah, I get my motivation from reviews, cause if I'm not reviewed then I think my work isn't good enough for people, and I kinda give up on it, that's why I'm trying to keep up with my other fic as I had a lot of reviews for it on a forum, but I'm just going on and on, so on with the fic P, oh and my Author notes are in italic at the end too, I just prefer working in them _o.o_ and there's Yaoi in this fic, so if you don't like Yaoi, then you won't like the fic, just a little warning in advance_. _And a R-Rated dream in the first Chappie too xD_

Chapter 1:

(November 5th, when was the last time I sat on the roof and watched the fireworks?) Vincent thought to himself

**Over thirty years ago… **Chaos reminded him.

(That Long? Wow…) Vincent couldn't believe how long it had been…

He watched the fireworks shooting up in the sky, red ones, gold ones and… blue ones, the colour of the person he loved eyes…

-Flashback-

"Hey Cid, When will we get this rust bucket of a plane moving?" Barret yelled through the door.

"Hold ya fuckin Chocobo's Barret, ya overstuffed animal, we 'uffered a load o' damage!" Cid shouted, and then mumbled "Not like ya would fucking know…" he cursed when a bolt hit him square in the eyes, not knowing Vincent was watching him from a distance.

(He's going to hurt himself badly one of these days…) He thought to himself and chuckled lightly.

Cid shot up and whacked his head off the pipe, then stared an Vincent "did… did ya just laugh, Vin?"

Vincent stopped laughing, and found himself looking straight into Cid's crystal blue eyes… "I uh…" He just sat there, stunned into complete silence, and he didn't even realise until Cid as standing in front of him, waving his hand in from of his face "Yo, Planet to Vince! You in there?"

**Uh, Vincent, I know you're in there, so stop staring at him and say something already! **Chaos was now mentally slapping Vincent into trying to answer Cid. "Uh…." He snapped out of it "Yeah, yeah I guess I was…"  
Cid feel backwards in shock, revealing his 'goods' to the shy Vincent, making him blush and turn his head. Cid climbed to his feet "Vin, I've never heard you laugh before, what's with that?"

"I…I didn't mean to laugh…" She said quietly…

"Hey, it's alright, I like hearing your laugh, it's warm and friendly" Cid said, then mentally hit himself… (I really said that?)

"Cid? Are you alright?" Vincent said with a hint of concern in his voice…

"Huh? Oh yeah, I just kinda 'oned out there, ya know?"

"I see…" Vincent replied…

"Hey, were you worried for me?" Cid asked…

"…" Vincent swallowed "Maybe a bit…"

-End Flashback-

(I …I Had the chance to tell him then how I felt… but I didn't… why?) He pondered this to himself…

**Because you were worried about how he would react… **Chaos explained

**Why would he worry? Worse Cid could have done would be to slap him. **Gillian Retorted

**Gillian, do you realise how that would affect him? On the outside, he may look like is has a soul of steel, but inside lies a sensitive person… **Chaos snapped

**Good point, Chaos… **Mumbled Gillian and wandered off in his mind…

Vincent sighed, and lifted his golden claw in front of his face.

(I was afraid he wouldn't love me for the monster I am…)

He pulled his lags up and sobbed quietly into the night…

-Cid's Pov-

What Vincent didn't know was that did saw him sitting by himself…

"Poor guy…" he whispered to himself, then nearly collapsed as he saw what Vincent was doing… "He's, He's crying?"  
Cid was standing there in shock when one of the roof tiles fell from underneath his foot and before he knew it, he fell into a pile of early November snow _Hey, it's supposed to be snowing here and it's November, so…_ he sat up, and rubbed the snow from his face, nearly dying when he saw a tear-stained Vincent crouched beside him…

-Vincent's Pov-

"C-Cid…? What are you…doing here…?" he asked, not really cared about the tears that were still running down his face, he was more concerned for the pilot's mis-fortune…

" 'M just watchin' the fireworks, didn't know you'd be here, though…" He coughed up a mouthful of melted snow that had worked its way down.

"Cid, I live here, remember?" It was true, Vincent had moved to rocket town, not being able to stand going back to the mansion that kept him in thirty years of suspended animation…

"Oh yeah, never expected you ta' be watchin' the 'works though, didn't know you liked 'em" She muttered and stood up, as did Vincent.

"Yeah, it's been so long since I saw them…"

"Hey, why don't you come back to mine, you must be cold" Cid offered.

"Yeah, that would be good…" He followed Cid as they headed back to Cid's…

----

They were sitting in Cid's Living Room drink Gyokuro Tea (1) in silence…  
"So Vin, you liked the fireworks" Cid asked him, most of the time Vincent couldn't stand the nickname, but Cid saying didn't really bother about…

"Yeah, they were nice, last time I Saw any was over thirty years ago…" he said quietly…

"Wow, long time…" Cid and took another sip of his tea.

"Yeah…" Vincent whispered.

"What were you thinking about exactly, I know you were crying…" Cid said in a soft tone.

Vincent almost choked on his Tea. "How did you know…?" He managed to say after swallowing barely.

"Vin, I saw the tears running down your face where you were crouched beside me earlier…" Cid explained.

"I see…" Vincent looked down (Do I tell him…?) "I was… thinking about my past..."  
**Vincent, Ya Fucking block of wood, tell him while you have the chance!** Gillian and Chaos both shouted loudly in his mind.

(I can't) he thought…

"I see, must be hard for you, to see ya cry like ya did…" Vincent turned away at this remark… "Hey, Vin, it's alright ta cry once 'n a while, you can't keep it bottled up inside ya, ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah…" He stood up "I thank you for taking your time out to talk to me, but I really should go, it's getting late…" Sh managed to say…

**Tell him.**

"Whoa, I didn't realised the time already…well, I'll see you around, I'll take you to the front door…"  
they left the cups in the kitchen and Cid walked him to the front door…

"Cid…" Vincent whispered…

"Yeah?"

"I…I'll see you around" He said and began walking back to towards his house, when he heard Cid's door close.

Chaos mentally slapped himself.

He walked back to his house, while it began to snow again…

-----

He sat on the end of his bed, taking his clothes off slowly.

**Why the hell didn't you tell him?** Chaos was practilly foaming.

(I didn't feel it was the right time…)  
You think you'll ever get that close to telling him again? Well?  
(I don't know…)

Geez, I have the right mind to take over your body, go over there and tell him for you.

(…)

Vincent pushed the demon to the back of his mind, he had taken his boots and socks off, he pulled his cape off, shivering slightly in the cold, he took his shirt off, revealing the marks and scars over his body…

He remover his black trousers and placed the clothes in a pile, he took off the glove off his human hand, and headed towards the shower after he grabbed a clan pair of boxers out of the dresser door…

He entered the bathroom and took over his boxers _An:swoons _ and switched on the shower and climbed in…

----

After being washed and putting the clean boxers on, he climbed into bed, where he promptly fell asleep…

-Vincent's Dream-

He was standing on a post high up, when the Tiny Bronco came flying by, before he knew what had happened, he had been grabbed by the collar and yanked up onto the plane, he blinked in confusion at Cid, wondering what the pilot was up to, he plane swooped down and landed in a large clearing in a forest. Cid grabbed the Gunman and dragged him off the plane, placing him on the ground, pinning him down, Vincent wasn't sure on what the pilot was doing and wasn't sure what was going to happen next…

The pilot came face-to-face with Vincent, and before Vincent could ask anything, he found Cid's lips on his own; he blinked in surprise, and had to open his mouth and cid begged for entrance with his tongue, Vincent was surprised, but it didn't mean he wasn't enjoying himself, cid ran a hand up Vincent shirt, running his finger over the scars, he pulled Vincent's shirt and cape off with ease, rubbing around the taller man's chest, making him gasp out with the sensation, Vincent pulled Cid's coat and shirt off, running his eye down the pilot's body hungrily.

After around 10 minutes, they were both naked and staring into each other's eyes, while still kissed each other fiercely…

And…

Vincent woke up. He got up and cursed himself for thinking like that, quickly got changed and headed out his home, trying to figure out what he was going to do to keep his mind from thinking about Cid that day…

Then he ran into Cid, which really didn't help Vincent much, considering he was starting to blush a little…

**Vincent Valentine? Blushing? Why, I never thought I would see the day…** Chaos laughed.

(Shut it.)

"Hey, 'mornin Vin" Cid said cheerfully.

"Good morning to you, Cid…" He managed to say…

"Where ya goin? Not going to get ya ass into trouble, eh?" Vincent mentally choked on the word 'ass', while Gillian was rolling around in his mind, laughing his head off.

"I am not sure what I will be doing today…" she said.

"Well, how do you plan to get to Costa del Sol?" Cid inquired.

"Oh yes, we were supposed to meet the other for the five year anniversary for defeating Sephiroth…" He mumbled.

"Fancy getting a lift with me in the Tiny Bronco?"

Vincent almost died after hearing that after his dream last night… "S-Sure, if it's not a problem…

"Of course it isn't, ya go get yer things, and I'll meet ya in my back yard in around a hour, if that's ok Vin?" Cid asked.

"Ok then…" Vincent managed to say while trying to get some mental images out of his head that had sent Gillian into one hell of a laughing fit, while Chaos was trying to calm him down.  
"Good, I'll see you in a hour then." Cid said.

"Yeah." Vincent mumbled, and headed to his house…

-----

-An hour later, in Cid's Back Yard-

Vincent had brought with him everything he need for the 1-week had everyone was spending in Costa Del Sol. Which… wasn't much to be honest, clothes, hairbrush, sun tan lotion (though he doubted he'd be in the sun long), boots, boxers, Swim wear (again he doubted he'd need them) and a few extra things.

"Travel light Vin?" Cid said when he saw Vincent's medium sized case.

"You could say that…" Re replied, Cid laughed, took the suitcase and put it in the back of the Tiny Bronco with his cases (1 large, 1 small)  
"Well" Cid said "Climb in and we'll be off" Vincent gulped and climbed into the Bronco and they took off…

_Well, that's my first chapter up then, Wow that was longer than I thought it would be _O.o

_Vincent: Yeah, and I'm still trying to get those images out my head…_

_Me: Oh hush, you know you like them really…_

_Vincent: **blushes and looks away**_

_Cid: **cracks up laughing**_

_Lol, R&R people, and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can P  
Oh and this fic is dedicated to my Ex, Mr. Vincent K xD_

_He's gonna kill me, seriously…_


	2. Chapter 2: To Costa Del Sol

Disclaimer: I do not own Cid or Vincent for any of the other FF characters, I own my mind, a few possessions, but none of those are Square Enix…I also don't own songs that are featured in this fic either.

_Well, I thought I would get the second chapter of this one up…_

And to let you's know, I'm putting all I can into both my fics, I try my hardest, I pour my soul and emotions into them. Anyway, on with the show.

Oh, and Vincent's Dreams will be coming up a lot.

And I forgot to add the description of the Tea they were drinking…

All there is to say is it's a Japanese Tea kept for visitors

And I apologise for the way Cid talks in advance, I'm not very good with the way he speaks on typing it out ;

_/Note/ – Singing_

- - - - - - - - - - -

-Vincent's Pov-

It felt so weird to have the wind run through my hair like this again. I understood why Cid liked flying so much; he told me if he had the chance, he would just live on the highwind instead of Rocket Town, I saw an opportunity to tell Cid, but I could bring myself to say anything, and inside my mind I could tell Chaos was getting impatient with me…

**Naw, you think?** Chaos shouted.

I sighed and let my head rest on my shoulder, and drifted of into a light sleep…

-Vincent's Dream No.2-

I opened my eyes, and realised I had been chained to a wall, with nothing but a pair of trousers on, I tried to get Chaos to break them chains as I couldn't but he was no where to be found in my mind. A Heavy Wooden door opened across the small grey stoned tower I was in, and someone I had never seen before came in, he came over to me and took a whip out of his pocket, he straightened it out and brought it right across my chest, making a cut right across because, to my horror, I saw it was covered in little spines, needle thin, I winced against the pain, when he brought it down again, I let out a little scream, trying to hide the pain I felt.

"**Come on Vin, I know you feel the pain… I want to hear you scream, scream out for him!"**

I knew that voice. It was Chaos'. He brought out the whip harder, this time on my legs, ripping the material on them, causing my blood to spill on the stone floor. I screamed out and gave Chaos a death glare, and he saw it.  
**"Ha, you think you can beat me, Vinnie? You're chained to a wall, what can you do?"** She laughed in my face.

"Don't…call me Vinnie…" I growled under my breath…

"**Or what?"** Chaos sneered, and brought the whip down in a series of strokes all over my body _(AN: I really don't like doing this to poor Vincent;;)_causing me to scream out in pain, I had tears flowing freely down my face (please, just make it stop…)

"**You'll never have him Valentine, Never!"** After he said that my world went black…

-Cid's Pov-  
It felt so damn good to be in air again, I looked back and saw Vincent sleeping.

(Aw, he looks so 'rigging cute like that…) I turned back to the controls…

About 10 minutes later, I heard one hell of a scream, I jumped and the Bronco dropped a few feet before I straightened it out, I looked back and saw Vincent shaking in his sleep, screaming and occasionally muttering the word 'don't…'

He stopped shaking suddenly, and was sitting quietly, eyes still closed.

"Vin, yo Vin, wake up!" I put the plane on autopilot and shook Vincent on the shoulders, nothing. (Typical, sleeps like the dead…)

"Yo, Vincent, Shit man, wake up!" I shook him harder, still nothing.

"Come on Vin, wake the hell up!" I was shaking him hard at this time…

(God damn it, he seems out cold…)

I put my hand on his forehead, didn't seem any colder than usual…

**Vincent, Wake up!** Chaos was mentally kicking Vincent, trying to stir him, but wasn't having much luck.

By now, I was worried about what had happened to him (Damn it, I haven't even told him how I feel yet…wait, I have an idea, I just hope those demons of his are out of it too…) I placed my arms around Vincent's shoulders, and pulled closer to him…

(Oh geez, here we go…) I ran my hand through his hair and kissed him, trying to see if that would get a response outta him, I pulled back, and I got some sort of 'ugh…' outta him…

(Well, that's good; at least he's not completely out of it…)

Meanwhile, Chaos was standing in Vincent's Mind with his jaw hanging, not believing what Cid had just done…

**(Oh boy, wait 'till Vin wakes up and I tell him what happened…)**

-Vincent's Pov-

"Ugh… what happened…?" I opened my eyes and rubbed the back of my head…  
"Hey, you're awake!" Cid shouted.

"Yeah…what happened…?" I asked.

"I don't know you were screamin' in ya sleep, I was shakin ya but you wouldn't wake up…" He trailed off.

**Yeah, so he kissed you to see if he got a reaction then.**

I mentally choked. (This is not the time for jokes)  
**I'm being serious, I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it…**

(…)

**(…)**

"Vin?" I snapped back to attention.

"Oh, uh, yeah…" I mumbled…

"Are you ok…?" Cid asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine… hey, I think we've reached Costa del Sol…" I pointed.

Cid turned round, flicked the autopilot off, and brought the plane down, landing it softly in the white sand.

"Hey there…!" I turned round and saw Cloud running up to us. "Hey Vincent, you get a lift with Cid? I thought you were still at the Mansion…"  
"I left there a while ago, I never went back. I moved to Rocket Town." I said in a monotone voice.

"I See…" Cloud said.

**Yeah, and you moved there to be closer to Cid too…**

(Chaos, Shut up.)  
**You know he's right, Vinnie!** Gallian reminded him…  
(…)

I sighed…  
"Hey Vince! Catch!" I turned around and caught my case as Cid chucked it at me.

"Wow, travelling light, Vincent?" Cloud asked.

I sighed and nodded, that was the second person that asked me, I heard Cid laugh, he slapped me on my back and walked over to Tifa.

-Cid's Pov-

"Hey, Tiff, we waitin' for anyone else?" I asked her.

"Only Yuffie…" then we heard a chocobo and saw Yuffie come riding in, stopping right next to Vincent, who ended up covered in sand from the chocobo's skid. I just cracked up laughing more as he proceeded to dust the sand off himself, which cause him to glare evilly at me; I looked away, blushing slightly.

"Well" I said, waving my arms in the air "We need t' put our things in the Inn, so let's go!" I picked my bags up, and we walked to the Inn.

-Vincent's Pov-

(Was… was he blushing…?)

I shrugged it off and followed them…

- - - - - - - -

We arrived at the Inn, which looked bigger that the last time I was here, it had two floors instead of one. The eight of us spilt up, dour would be staying in the Villa, four at the inn, Cloud said we would all stayed at the villa, but there wasn't enough room.

Cloud, Yuffie, Reeve _(AN: Aka: Cait Sith)_ and Tifa were staying at the Villa, while Me, Cid, Barret and Nanaki were going to stay in the Inn.

We walked through the doors to the Inn, Barret got the keys to the door, we were staring rooms, Barret and Red, Me and Cid…

(So close, yet so far…)

Barret waved his hand in front of my face to snap me out of my trance and handed me the keys saying the pilot would probably lose them, I heard Cid mumbling curses under his breath, which caused me to laugh quietly.

Not quiet enough, it seemed…

They were staring at me as though I had grown an extra head.

(What…?)  
They've never heard you laugh, Valentine, they're shocked. Gillian laughed.

(Damn it…)  
I walked ahead; blushing noticeably at the look Cid was giving me in particular.

I walked up the stairs, finding the room, No. 69_ (An: xD)_ I mentally choked again, and then I unlocked the door.

I threw my bag beside my bed, and then collapsed on it, wanting to sleep even though it was only 4 in the afternoon, unfortunately Cid wasn't going to have any of it.

He came up and plonked his bags on his bed. "Hey Vin, what ya doin'? Everyone's meetin' up at the beach, you're not missin' out!" I sighed.

"Come on, get up and get ya swimming trunks on, we're leavin' in half a' hour" He said ad ran into the en-suite bathroom. I had a Mental Image of Cid with nothing on, but I got rid of it soon enough.

I sat up and studied the room. Seemed simple enough, light peach walls, with a diamond border and the bottom half with light beach wood on. There was two electrical Ceiling Fans; the beds were single four-poster beds, with sliver curtains tied back on the posts.

The Window was huge, taking up nearly all of a wall, leading of onto a balcony with a table, seats and a parasol. The room was well lit up, and the air was clean, with a slight smell of the sea, the balcony looked straight over the beach.

Cid came running out the bathroom, dressed in nothing but navy blue swimming trunks, I grabbed my black ones and headed into the bathroom…

I pulled my cape off first, then my top ad looked at the scars running over my chest, I sighed as I took the rest of my clothes and boots off _(AN: o.o; _**_-_**_Swoons__**-**)_

I pulled on the swimming trunks on, which were black and went to my knees. I picked up stuff up and headed out the bathroom, where I saw Cid… staring at me….

"What…?" He seemed to snap out of his trance, blush and look away…

-Cid's Pov-  
(Aw shit! Why'd he have to catch me lookin' like that!)

I jumped off the bed and ran down the hall, out the Inn, down the beach, almost crashing into Barret in the process…

"Hey Cid, Watch where going!" Barret shouted at me…  
"Sorry man, shoulda looked first…" I mumbled…

"Where's Vincent?" He asked me.

"Uh…" I gave him a blank stare…

-Vincent's Pov-

(He's in a hurry…)  
I shrugged it off, decided I didn't have to go the way cid did, being the long way round. I opened the window and looked over the balcony. It was about ten feet off the ground, with a five-foot palm tree standing there.

(No problem…) I jumped over the balcony railing and landed on the tree, then I jumped off that and landed in the sand

(No problem indeed…)

The weather was the same as it always was, all year round, despite it being the middle of November; the sun was shining brightly in sky, and it was hot. I strolled down to where everyone was about half a mile up the beach, and surprising myself in the process I started singing…

/She comes and goes and comes and goes, like no-one cares (1)/

I made it in short time to where everyone was, not bothering to walk fast, enjoying the fact that I was back out in the sun.

I walked up to the group, Tifa and Yuffie were sunbathing, Barret and Nanaki still under a giant umbrella out the sun, Cloud was swimming, Reeve was sitting reading a book and Cid was surface, a little badly though, occasionally falling off the board.

I sat down under the umbrella next to Red and watched Cid for a while…

- - - - - - - - -

The sun was beginning to set, and we all agreed that we had a good, but tiring day so we were heading to sleep soon, the four of us headed back to the Inn…

- - - - - - -

_AN: And there we go chapter 2, I know it's a little short but, it's taken me almost all day to write this, I've suffered from one hell of a writers block . _

_(1) Song: Neon, Artist: John Mayer, this song doesn't belong to me…_

_Vincent: No. 69? Charming…_

_Cid: -Laughs-_

_Vincent: What you laughing at?_

_Cid: -Laughs again, and wraps arms around Vincent-_

_Vincent: -Blushes-_

_Me: Get a room –whistles-_

_Cid and Vincent: -Both Blush-_

_Me: Read & Review… Please? –Gives puppy dog eyes-_


End file.
